Tome 2 - La vengeance de Jennifer Blake
by miss92300
Summary: Suite du Tome 1- Quand l'amour vainc une meute d'Alphas... Stiles et Derek sont dans une relation plus qu'ambigüe. Et quand Jennifer Blake découvre que Stiles est l'âme soeur de Derek, elle le fait arrêter par le shérif Stilinski, première étape d'un plan plus que macabre. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, contenu homosexuel. STEREK et SCISAAC ! Couv par Lucyle2B !
1. Tentative désespérée

**Et voilà, le moment tant attendu… Hier, je n'ai pas eu internet (les méchants ce sont les gars de Orange…) du coup je n'ai pas accès à mon drive, puisqu'il y a une sécurité au boulot (grrr j'avais 20 chapitres d'avance…).**

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis la mort de Deucalion. Et des autres. Isaac faisait son deuil, tout comme les autres. Scott faisait des cauchemars sur la mort de Boyd. Ils étaient tous les deux salement amochés au niveau psychologique.<p>

Derek s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait décrété deux semaines sans entraînements pour que les adolescents retournent à une vie « normale ». C'est surtout qu'il voulait faire le point entre la mort de ses deux bêtas… Et surtout ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Bon sang, il lui avait avoué ! Il était énervé que l'hyperactif l'ait manipulé comme ça.

Stiles, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Derek l'évitait depuis une semaine.

Pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Pourtant il l'avait embrassé ?

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Les vacances étaient finies et l'hyperactif n'était pas ravi de retrouver ses profs. Surtout la Jennifer.

_Allé Stiles, courage, c'est pas comme si elle était sortie avec l'homme que tu aimes hein…_

* * *

><p>En arrivant au lycée, Scott était suivi par les deux jumeaux.<p>

« -Encore eux ?

-Stiles… On était d'accord pour leur donner une chance.

-T'étais d'accord quand ils ont tué Boyd ? T'étais d'accord quand ils ont failli t'arracher les bras ?

-Stiles. Je n'ai rien oublié. Ils sont… En période d'essai.

-Mais y a même pas de période d'essai ! J'ai pas confiance !

-Moi non plus et ils le savent. »

Assis en cours, ils virent Isaac arriver avec un sourire sournois. Stiles et Scott le regardèrent, interdits. Il déposa sur le bureau de Scott des rouages et des boulons. Le futur Alpha expira tout l'air d'un coup et se retourna vers les jumeaux qui partirent au quart de tour. Stiles se frappa le front.

Isaac était plaqué contre le mur alors que tout le monde s'extasiait devant la bagarre. Scott regardait Isaac garder le contrôle. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il poussait Tic et Tac à se battre sans se transformer et surtout à regarder s'ils oseraient tuer quelqu'un à nouveau.

Blake débarqua et regarda les adolescents d'un air constipé. Elle murmura à peine.

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire des enfantillages, nous reprendrons le cours. »

Immédiatement, tout le monde se calma. Isaac se retira à l'infirmerie pour se faire poser un pansement sachant qu'il l'arracherait à sa sortie.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent lentement. A la pause du midi, Lydia rejoignit le groupe accompagnée d'Allison. Cette dernière avait coupé ses cheveux et Stiles ne manqua pas de faire remarquer le détail. Il semblait qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et Scott lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils rencontreraient cette fameuse personne.

Lydia, elle, faisait des yeux doux à un des jumeaux qui répondait d'une assurance presque provoquante.

Scott, lui, provoquait ouvertement Isaac avec des regards rubis… Isaac ne savait plus où se mettre… Le pauvre rougissait.

Stiles se sentait seul au milieu de tous. Même si Allison et Aiden étaient seuls, il se sentait à l'écart, parce que Derek n'était pas là. Derek ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques temps en arrière. Sauf que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais que l'autre ne voulait pas.

* * *

><p>Derek sortit de la douche, les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, une serviette sur les hanches. Deux heures de tractions et de pompes lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait de nouveau lui-même.<p>

Mais un mal-être l'habitait. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se regarda dans le miroir et son regard gris cherchait un regard couleur miel. Il savait que son corps cherchait le grain de peau de l'adolescent.

_Quelle idée de lui proposer un plan cul… Alors que je ne pourrais jamais…_

En tout cas pas avant ses 18 ans. Il voulait rester en vie. Parce que si le shérif l'apprenait… Il était un loup carrément mort. Et c'était assez ironique parce qu'à y réfléchir, un loup contre un shérif… Normalement c'est le loup qui tue le shérif. Mais la rage du père du jeune homme serait telle qu'il serait capable de le tirer par la peau du cou depuis la Tanzanie pour l'abattre.

Pourtant il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il avait du respect. C'était ça. Juste du profond respect.

Maintenant nu, choisissant ses affaires (qui se limitaient le plus souvent en un jean, T-shirt sombre ou bleu, et veste en cuir), il s'imagina immédiatement comment il pourrait fêter la majorité du jeune hyperactif. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était alléchant. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une forte érection, presque douloureuse le tenaillait.

Il fallait qu'il se rappelle l'anniversaire du jeune homme et se promit d'interroger Scott sur la date exacte. Il savait que c'était en Octobre mais il ne se souvenait plus très bien quand. Il s'imaginait que tourner ses pensées vers Scott calmerait un peu le feu qui naissait entre ses jambes.

Il soupira. Trop tard. Une fois érigé, son sexe ne se laissait plus faire avant d'avoir été soulagé. Il délaissa chaussettes et caleçon, presque désespéré. Parce que ce ne serait pas la main d'un certain jeune homme qui comblerait le trop plein de désir qui l'habitait.

Les images furtives revinrent. Ses mains sur son corps, Stiles embrassant son tatouage… Il prit un mouchoir et s'allongea rapidement sur le lit… Stiles s'empalant sur lui, Derek le faisant hurler de jouissance…

Les deux dernières images le propulsèrent vers une expiration saccadée, des coups de reins franchement énormes pour se soulager dans le mouchoir. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il eut envie de pleurer en voyant le mouchoir.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Stiles. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Finissant de s'habiller à la hâte pour retrouver celui qui le faisait tant fantasmer, il envoya un sms à Scott pour lui demander la date précise de son anniversaire. 17 Octobre. Presque un mois jour pour jour à attendre.

Avec un rictus, il se dit… Autant le faire bouillir d'impatience pendant un mois… Ce qui serait… Jouissif…

* * *

><p>Le shérif était perdu… Devant les photos des scènes de crimes, il ne comprenait pas. Pas de mobile apparent… Toutes les photos des meurtres étaient étalées devant son bureau. Il loupait quelque chose pour que le puzzle s'assemble.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles sortait des cours quand il vit Derek appuyé contre sa Camaro. Il se figea.<p>

« -Tiens un revenant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je peux te parler ?

-Tu le fais déjà.

-Stiles… Ne commence pas.

-Pardon ? Je n'entends rien… Quelqu'un est censé me parler ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles cette personne à la douce et chaude voix m'ignorait.

-Arrête ton sarcasme.

-Pardon… Je ne voudrais pas vexer môsieur ! »

Et son dos rencontra sa Jeep, fraîchement réparée d'une vitre qui avait subi la colère d'un Derek mal léché.

« -Ok j'arrête.

-Je voulais qu'on s'explique. Mais apparemment, tu es toujours aussi agaçant.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes nan ? »

Derek fit volteface et planta Stiles là, avec le souvenir de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il se gratta le crâne, totalement perdu. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?


	2. Arrestation

**Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le premier volet… Un troisième est en préparation et je peux vous dire qu'il va encore y avoir du sport de chambre, du sport tout court avec de Lacrosse et… Plein de tentatives de sauvetages désespérées, de tentatives de meurtres, de meurtres aussi… Enfin bref… Comme d'habitude, de multiples rebondissements sont à prévoir !**

* * *

><p>Le shérif était dépassé par les évènements. En quelques jours, 6 personnes avaient péri d'un meurtrier sans aucune empathie. Ce tueur en série sanguinaire devait être arrêté. Pour le moment Stiles était encore sous le choc de la perte de ses deux amis et son père ne voulait pas l'inclure dans tout ça.<p>

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il faisait déjà équipe avec Derek et la meute pour retrouver ce fameux meurtrier…

« -Et si le meurtrier était le voleur d'anti douleurs ?

-Je vois pas de lien entre les deux…

-Stiles, le jour du premier meurtre, ça faisait une semaine que les anti douleurs commençaient à manquer.

-Si on fait le compte, il y a de la morphine… Attends… Je l'ai le lien ! Jusqu'au jour du meurtre, le voleur ne prenait que de la morphine. Mais depuis le meurtre il prend aussi du Fentanyl.

-Je vais faire des recherches sur Internet là-dessus.

-Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il aurait des douleurs physiologiques qui s'accentueraient avec le meurtre ?

-Si ça se trouve il confond la culpabilité et la douleur. »

Scott regarda Stiles qui riait méchamment.

« -Fentanyl… Apparemment c'est 100 fois plus puissant que la morphine. Par contre il est fortement déconseillé de le prendre en même temps ou en alternance avec de la morphine.

-Donc soit ce mec est complètement stupide, soit il souffre trop pour se soucier des effets secondaires…

-La réserve est sous surveillance, mais on ne comprend pas comment les médicaments ont été volés…

-Je vais voir avec mon père s'il a du nouveau. »

* * *

><p>Stiles et Derek n'avait pas été seuls depuis la mort de Deucalion.<p>

Derek avait toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec le jeune lycéen et Stiles ne cherchait pas non plus à être seul avec l'Alpha.

Cependant, Derek trouvait que les choses devaient être mises au point et suivi Stiles sur le parking de l'immeuble.

« -Stiles. Il faut qu'on parle tu crois pas ?

-Parler de quoi ?

-De nous…

-Parce qu'il y a un nous ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais qu'un plan cul…

-Pour le bien de la meute oui… Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'on prenne le risque de s'attacher l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop tard pour ça. »

Stiles s'avança jusqu'à frôler le loup qui inspira.

« -Tu sais on peut toujours commencer par la relation plan cul. Ca devrait assez bien fonctionner.

-Tu es mineur.

-Mais merde de quoi t'as peur !

-…

-Et voilà, le Derek constipé du langage est de retour génial. Que tu sois dans le coma ou non ça change rien au fait que tu n'as aucune conversation.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai mis fin à ma relation avec Jennifer.

-Quoi la prof de français ? Je savais pas que vous étiez plus ensemble.

-Tu penses que je t'aurai embrassé sachant que j'étais en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui… Enfin je sais pas moi… C'est quand même assez flatteur de savoir que tu es capable de mettre ton couple en danger… Pour moi, enfin y a plus de couple alors… »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que deux voitures de patrouille s'arrêtèrent devant le loft.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On va vite le savoir. »

Le shérif sortit et dégaina son arme pour la pointer vers Derek.

« -Quoi il est déjà au courant qu'on est ensemble ?

-On est pas ensemble.

-On n'a même pas…

-Derek Hale, on ne bouge plus, mettez-vous à genoux les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Papa ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

-Stiles éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite ! »

Trois policiers avaient rejoint le shérif et pointaient leurs armes vers l'Alpha qui gardait étonnamment son calme alors que le reste de la bande descendait les escalier en hurlant.

Le shérif passa les menottes à l'aîné de la meute alors que Stiles s'agitait de toute part en essayant d'arracher des informations à son père.

« -Vous êtes en état –

-Papa c'est pas possible tu peux pas faire ça !

-D'arrestation tout –

-Mais réponds moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu lui lis ses droits !

-Ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous.

-Mais merde papa enfin !

-Vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat. Stiles tais-toi pour l'amour de Dieu. Si vous n'en avez pas un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

-Dieu il m'aime pas. Mais le dieu que t'es en train d'arrêter lui il m'aime. »

Avec ça il était sûr de capter l'attention de son père. Les lycéens retinrent leur respiration alors que Peter et Derek roulaient des yeux.

_Le con… Il aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment._

« -J'ai du mal entendre là.

-Bah avec Derek on… Enfin tu vois, on s'aime quoi.

-Alors en plus de 6 homicides, il aura un détournement de mineur sur le dos.

-Mais on sort pas ensemble ! J'ai dit on s'aime ! Attends, attends t'as dit quoi ? 6 homicides, tu crois que le tueur en série c'est Derek ? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ! Peter encore je pourrai comprendre, (les deux Hale roulèrent encore des yeux), mais Derek il est doux comme un agneau ! »

Et cette fois, le shérif souffla, excédé. Il s'avança vers son fils et pointa son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

« -Stiles, on a trouvé son ADN sur les 5 derniers corps.

-Quoi ?

-Ceux qui ont été retrouvé quand tu étais en train de bosser avec Scott.

-Mais ! »

Stiles fut interrompu par Scott, qui mettait sa main devant la bouche de l'hyperactif.

_Mais il est de plus en plus con, il va lui dire que son mec était en train de tuer Deucalion à ce moment-là ? C'est une plaie quand il est amoureux ce con…_

Stiles comprit après coup et se frappa le front.


	3. Au bureau du shérif

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Plein de bonnes choses !**

**Voici le troisième chapitre des aventures de nos amis à crocs !**

* * *

><p>« On règlera ça à la maison quand je rentrerai. »<p>

Le shérif tourna le dos à l'hyperactif qui soupira longuement. Il était dans la mouise, pour être poli.

Il avança vers la route et regarda les voitures s'en aller, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

« -J'ai encore merdé hein ?

-Je crois que t'aurais pu faire pire si je t'avais pas empêché de dire à ton père que si Derek n'était pas coupable de ces meurtres c'est parce qu'il était en train de tuer son propre père. »

* * *

><p>Jennifer Blake avait regardé l'arrestation. Sa vengeance commençait à prendre forme. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait découvrir l'impensable. Stilinski. Cet idiot qui s'agitait tout le temps faisait crever le cœur de Derek Hale. Crever d'amour.<p>

Une larme coula sur une joue. Une larme de rage.

Comment avait-il osé lui faire un tel coup ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter que Derek la laisse ainsi ? Pour un gamin de 17 ans ?

Elle se rappela alors son plan initial. Il fallait achever la série de meurtres pour le rituel. C'était une nécessité.

Quand elle y pensait… Stiles Stilinski pourrait être d'une aide précieuse non ? Il pourrait servir de victime… Parfaite !

La douleur la traversa. Violente. Elle prit un patch de Fentanyl neuf et le remplaça sur son épaule, en découvrant son épaule.

La douleur ne passait pas. Son corps entier la lancinait.

Elle se releva doucement.

* * *

><p>Scott tourna la tête. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit.<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer bloqua sa respiration. Tant que le loup n'avait pas les yeux dorés, elle était à l'abri de son regard.<p>

Elle espérait que l'aconit qu'elle avait aspergé sur ses vêtements la protégerait assez.

* * *

><p>Il se dit que c'était rien. Tout le monde était silencieux, ils attendaient la réaction de Stiles. Scott se tourna vers le reste du groupe.<p>

« -Il faut qu'on trouve qui a fait ça.

-Il faut aussi qu'on sorte Derek de là…

-On va chercher qui pourrait lui en vouloir pour le faire accuser de meurtres.

-Peut-être que le vrai tueur le connaît. On sait jamais.

-Lydia, t'es géniale.

-Je sais. »

Stiles embrassa Lydia sur le front, la jeune femme sourit autant qu'il était possible de sourire dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

><p>Derek regardait droit devant lui.<p>

Le shérif entra dans le bureau et son surveillant en sortit aussi immédiatement.

« -Mon fils-

-Je ne lui ai rien fait. Rien dit, rien promis.

-D'accord. Disons que je vous suis sur ce terrain-là.

-Ecoutez, mes précédentes relations n'ont pas été géniales et votre fils est mineur.

-Jusqu'au mois prochain. Vous ne démentez pas avoir des sentiments pour lui.

-Si vous voulez me coffrer pour ça. Vous pouvez. Mais pas pour les meurtres ni pour un détournement de mineur. »

Le shérif soupira.

« -Votre ADN se trouve sur 5 des cadavres que nous avons retrouvé. Vous expliquez ça comment ?

-Aucune idée. Shérif. Je n'ai pas tué ces gens.

-Que faisiez-vous la semaine dernière au moment du meurtre ?

-…

-Ne pas répondre… C'est contre vous ça. »

Derek baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait impliquer les adolescents dans cette histoire. Qui voulait le faire tomber ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Parce que beaucoup de monde en était capable. Gérard Argent pour commencer. Il avait une haine féroce contre sa nature de loup garou et était tellement tordu… Ca ne l'étonnerait pas. Un plan aussi bien ficelé…

Derek sourit en coin. Il commençait à réfléchir comme Stiles.

* * *

><p>« -Il faut qu'on débarque au bureau de mon père et qu'on lui dise qu'on était ensemble. Tous. Et qu'on trainait. Ou alors… Que Derek et Peter nous apprenaient à nous défendre parce qu'on avait peur que le tueur s'en prenne à nous. Ca se tient !<p>

-J'espère que ton père ne creusera pas plus loin.

-Il est trop en colère pour ma boulette. Je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Pas faux. On va au poste ?

-Par contre, ça suffira pas à le faire sortir.

-Oui mais au moins ça lui donne un alibi. »

Décidés, les amis et Peter se dirigèrent vers des voitures.

Isaac saisit le bras de Scott.

« -On pourra parler nous ?

-A la maison Isaac. A la maison. »

* * *

><p>Le shérif se leva précipitamment de son bureau en voyant le troupeau débarquer dans le poste. Il jura intérieurement quand il vit son fils chercher du regard quelqu'un.<p>

Derek tourna la tête étonné, et se demanda ce que l'hyperactif avait en tête.

* * *

><p>« -Papa ! Il faut qu'on te parle, tous. On était avec Derek le soir du meurtre, tu peux le relâcher !<p>

-Ok, Lydia, Hale, Scott avec Parrish. Lahey, Stiles, Allison, avec moi. Officier, ramenez Derek Hale en cellule pour le faire gamberger sur la présence de ses amis ici. »

* * *

><p>Stiles déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de son père lui envoyaient des éclairs. Il lui en voulait vraiment. Mais le shérif ne pouvait pas parler de ça maintenant.<p>

« -Donc vous étiez avec Derek Hale au moment du meurtre ?

-Oui. Il nous apprenait des techniques de combat. On est stressé à cause de ce malade qui tue des gens.

-Et on voulait apprendre à se défendre. Et aussi partager ça avec les filles.

-Shérif… Derek Hale est innocent. »

Isaac et Stiles tournèrent la tête de concert vers la jeune chasseuse.

* * *

><p>Scott maintenait la même version des faits devant Parrish qui tournait autour des personnes réunies dans la salle d'interrogatoire.<p>

Parrish décida alors de faire sortir Scott et Peter pour discuter avec Lydia. Apparemment il pensait que la jeune femme était la plus fragile et la plus facile à faire craquer.

Dès qu'ils sortaient, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu. Parrish allait en prendre pour son grade…

* * *

><p>« -Je vous dit que nous avons passé la soirée à nous entraîner au combat.<p>

-Très bien alors montrez-moi ce que vous avez appris. »

Parrish la mettait au défi. Avec des talons pareils, il était persuadé que la jeune femme ne tenterait rien de bien méchant.

Bien entendu, il ne se doutait pas que lors de précédents entraînements en meute, Derek et Allison s'étaient mis en tête de lui apprendre des choses basiques, tels que les points les plus sensibles du corps humain.

Elle se leva donc et décocha un magistral coup de pied dans les parties intimes du jeune adjoint qui se plia en deux. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre les menottes du jeune adjoint qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme soit aussi virulente.

En secouant les menottes elle le regarda, fière d'elle.

« Rassuré ? »


	4. Visite inattendue

**Bonjour les amis ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a toujours un engouement pour cette histoire… Vous avez vu… Lydia dépote hein !**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous épuisés. Deux heures d'interrogatoire plus tard, les jeunes étaient rentrés. Sauf Stiles qui était consigné au poste jusqu'à ce que son père ait terminé.<p>

Stiles avait vu Derek. Il l'avait vu le fixer. Et Stiles avait déglutit difficilement au contact des yeux verts de l'Alpha.

Mais quand il avait vu le regard de son père… Il avait senti un frisson horrible lui parcourir l'échine.

* * *

><p>Scott descendit de la moto accompagné d'Isaac. Ils agissaient comme un couple mais en union libre… En fait… Ils couchaient ensemble bien sûr… D'ailleurs Scott n'avait jamais pris autant son pied de toute sa vie…<p>

Isaac l'envoyait au septième ciel avec une déconcertante manière de faire des fellations. Scott rougit en repensant à la façon dont la langue du jeune blond tournait autour de son gland le matin même.

Isaac ouvrit la porte de la maison et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui était rouge comme une tomate avec les yeux plus que dilatés.

« -A quoi tu penses ?

-A ce… Matin… »

Isaac afficha un sourire ravageur et attira le jeune loup dans la maison. Heureusement que Mélissa était de garde ce soir…

* * *

><p>Stiles tournait en rond dans le bureau de son père alors que Derek était raccompagné dans sa cellule.<p>

Il s'assit dans le siège face au bureau de son père quand il débarqua.

« -Comment as-tu osé m'humilier devant mes collègues ?

-Quoi ! Mais papa !

-J'étais en pleine arrestation et tu m'as presque empêché de faire mon travail !

-Tu m'engueules pour ça ?

-Stiles ! Langage !

-Pardon… Tu me disputes pour ça ?

-Pour quoi d'autre ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? Tu parlais trop vite ! Tu es privé de sortie pour le reste de la semaine.

-Mais !

-Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. On rentre à la maison. Et j'espère que ces quelques heures au poste t'ont fait réfléchir sur le fait qu'il faut réfléchir au fait que quand j'ai mon costume de shérif, je suis shérif et non ton père.

-Oui chef ! »

Les Stilinski rentrèrent à la maison laissant Derek au poste pour sa première nuit seul.

* * *

><p>Derek était allongé sur la maigre consolation qui pouvait être appelé une couchette. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Même s'il était un loup, il avait mal au dos. L'appel de la nuit était aussi fort… L'appel de la fuite…<p>

Il renonça pour Stiles. S'il s'échappait, Stiles perdrait toute crédibilité. Soudain il sentit un courant d'air et deux papillons traversèrent son champ de vision.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir sans agir ?

-Jennifer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Mon pauvre chou… Toi… Enfermé… »

Sans que Derek ne comprenne quoique ce soit, Jennifer poussa la porte de la cellule comme si elle n'était pas fermée.

Derek se leva immédiatement alors qu'elle le plaqua contre le mur.

« -Pas un mot.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Toi. »

Derek soupira. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Derek savait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle.

Mais elle… Ses yeux bleus transpiraient d'amour et de… Jalousie ?

Devant la mine étonnée de Derek elle se déstabilisa.

« -Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?

-Enfin… Tu commences à te poser des questions…

-Réponds.

-Derek… Tu me manques tellement… Quand tu m'as quitté…

-Tu m'as quitté.

-Quand on s'est séparé… Je pensais survivre. Je pensais me plonger dans mes cours pour oublier. Je pensais… Que tu ne voulais plus de moi parce que tu avais trop à faire… »

Jennifer tomba en larmes. Derek ne bougeait pas, attendant une réaction quelconque. Et quand elle vint, il ne fut pas déçu.

« -Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais quitté pour un mec !

-Jen-

-Non ! Tu m'as blessé, tu m'as laissé tomber… Pour un adolescent à qui je donne des cours ! Mais comment as-tu osé !

-Jennifer laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Tu vas me dire que l'amour ne se commande pas… Que tes sentiments n'ont pas choisi la personne hein ?

-C'est ça.

-Alors tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Non… Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Si on te trouve, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis et moi aussi.

-Oh mon loup, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Juste assez pour te dire que je vais lui pourrir la vie à ce merdeux et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… »

Derek se raidit. Elle avait dit _loup_ et _pourrir la vie _à Stiles.

« Oui je sais que tu es un loup garou. Et le fait que tu m'aies caché ça aussi longtemps montre à quel point tu manquais de confiance en moi… Et oui, je savais que Stiles était la personne qui faisait chavirer ton cœur… C'est dégueulasse ! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'auras. »

Jennifer sortit de la cellule en claquant la grille.

* * *

><p>Isaac compressa le bassin de Scott contre lui. Les deux étaient tout bonnement insatiables. Par une vitesse incroyable, ils passèrent de l'entrée de la maison au canapé du salon. Scott allongé, Isaac étendu sur son futur Alpha activait ses hanches pour allumer son homme.<p>

Scott gémissait bruyamment et n'en pouvait plus d'être encore habillé alors qu'Isaac le chauffait plus qu'il n'était moralement possible.

Il retourna Isaac au sol et arracha son t-shirt qui finit en lambeaux dans le salon. Les yeux dorés d'Isaac répondirent à cette mise à nue totalement improvisée. A califourchon sur son loup favori, Scott déchira en deux le t-shirt du blond et s'attaqua aux tétons savoureux du jeune homme.

Leurs cœurs battaient fortement à l'unisson alors que leurs hanches se mouvaient encore et encore.

La chaleur du désir emplissait l'air alors que les deux hommes commençaient à haleter fortement.

« Chambre. »

L'ordre de Scott reflétait la nécessité pour le futur Alpha de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais Isaac retint le loup.

« Ici. Prends-moi ici. »

Scott sourit furtivement avant de rouler sur lui-même. Il se démena avec son pantalon et fit valser son boxer avec. Isaac fut motivé par la vue du sexe dressé de son loup préféré.

Une fois nu, il se lança sur Scott qui le reçut avec une surprise non feinte mais il décida d'y mêler de la fougue et de l'amour. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il commençait à y avoir de l'amour.

Puis Isaac s'empala sans la moindre hésitation sur Scott qui hurla de bonheur. Même sans préparation, Isaac ressentait déjà à quel point Scott le complétait, le faisait déborder de bonheur et de bien-être sexuel.

Attrapant les hanches du jeune blond, Scott s'activa en lui, mêlant râles profonds et phrases incompréhensibles.

Isaac ne connaissait plus qu'un mot dans son vocabulaire ou plutôt un prénom, celui de Scott.

Quand Scott sentit qu'il allait jouir, il saisit le sexe d'Isaac, pour le faire jouir d'une manière plus rapide, mais plus intense.

Et l'orgasme jaillit, puissant, fort, violent. Et Isaac, face à la vue de Scott en train de succomber au plaisir charnel, le loup blond se répandit en un râle magistral.


	5. Malia Hale

**Bonjour les amis, voilà la suite des aventures de Derek en prison… Youpiii :p Que de rebondissements dans ce chapitre... Ce qui va relancer toute l'histoire et la pimenter... Je pense que vous allez bien vous marrer pour la suite!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Derek regardait le plafond. Il n'osait pas toucher à la grille qui le séparait du monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles regardait lui aussi le plafond. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait raté pour que Derek se retrouve en prison. Il se tourna sur le ventre en regardant son réveil.<p>

_Bordel. 3h 42 du matin_…

Il ne dormirait pas de la nuit visiblement.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et prit un papier et un stylo. Le stylo se balada de doigts en doigts alors que l'hyperactif réfléchissait.

Il nota tous les noms qu'il trouvait qui pouvaient en vouloir à Derek.

Gérard Argent. Non. Il préfèrerait le tuer et il était hors d'état de nuire.

Peter. Non. Il le tuerait d'une façon plus… Spectaculaire et directe.

Non. C'était une personne humaine. Quel humain massacrerait des gens ?

L'idée de Jennifer Blake lui traversa l'esprit. En même temps ils avaient rompu. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Et puis il avait du mal à croire que sa prof pouvait faire un truc aussi ignoble, elle ne s'était même pas énervée quand elle avait vu Isaac et les jumeaux se battre. Il raya son nom.

Il n'y avait personne. Personne de sa connaissance. Si ça se trouve, Derek savait qui était la personne qui voulait le faire plonger.

Il envoya la boulette de papier à la poubelle et alluma sa console. Le lendemain allait être compliqué…

* * *

><p>Scott et Isaac se réveillèrent. Ils avaient mis le réveil juste avant l'arrivée de Mélissa pour pouvoir passer une nuit dans le même lit.<p>

Scott fronça les sourcils. Pour QUE du sexe on repassera.

Ils étaient en avance pour le lycée, le futur Alpha se précipita quand même dans la douche. Si Isaac dormait dans son lit, c'était tout à fait faisable.

Le loup entendit sa mère arriver alors qu'il sortait de sa douche. Maintenant, si Isaac ne se levait pas, ils allaient finir par être en retard.

« -Isaaaaac ! Lève-toi !

-Hmmmm.

-Isaac debout allé ! »

Il entendit Mélissa monter les marches.

« -Bonjour les garçons !

-Isaac veut pas se lever. »

Mélissa regarda son verre d'eau et sourit.

« Je vais l'aider. »

L'eau froide percuta le jeune loup qui sursauta et fît apparaître ses yeux dorés.

« Isaaac ! »

Isaac atterrit sous le regard amusé de Mélissa, le verre vide à la main.

« -Par… Pardon.

-Pas de soucis. Je l'ai cherché. C'est vrai que vous allez pas être en avance si vous vous dépêchez pas.

-Allé feignant ! »

Scott tira la couette alors que Mélissa quittait la pièce en rigolant.

Scott ferma la porte et retira sa serviette. Isaac ne portait qu'un short pyjama. Il saisit l'érection de son homme et l'activa pendant qu'il baissait son short.

Saisissant les deux érections il les frotta alors qu'ils s'embrassaient pour éviter de laisser leurs gémissements se faire entendre.

Quand le futur Alpha sentit l'orgasme venir il prit les mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et murmura le nom du blond au creux de son oreille. La réaction d'Isaac ne se fit pas attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient habillés et descendaient pour le petit déjeuner.

« -Je vais me coucher les garçons, je suis de repos.

-Ok. Tu savais que le shérif avait arrêté Derek ?

-Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

-Il croit que c'est lui qui a tué ces gens.

-Mais…

-Non il est pas au courant.

-Il faut lui dire la vérité.

-On peut pas maman. Faut le protéger.

-Je te dis qu'il faudra lui dire. Ca ne peut plus durer. »

* * *

><p>Le shérif arriva pour interroger Derek. Encore. Il prit la clé de la grille qui tourna aisément dans la serrure alors que le prisonnier affichait une mine surprise.<p>

« -Vous n'avez jamais ouvert de serrure ?

-Si, si. »

Derek était totalement bluffé. Avait-il rêvé ?

* * *

><p>« -Ta mère veut vraiment qu'on dise tout à mon père ?<p>

-Elle a pas tort… Ca lui permettrait de comprendre…

-Je peux pas le perdre pas lui ! Imagine s'il réagit mal comme ta mère !

-Oui mais maintenant elle n'a pas peur quand elle balance un verre d'eau froide à Isaac au réveil et qu'il lui fait ses yeux dorés !

-Quoi elle a fait ça ?

-Ouais !

-Je sais que ça l'aiderait dans ses enquêtes. Mais ça lui fera pas croire que Derek est innocent.

-Dis-lui quand même.

-On verra.

* * *

><p>« -Je n'ai pas tué ces personnes, shérif.<p>

-Vous êtes corriace.

-Je suis surtout innocent.

-Comment expliquez-vous votre ADN sur les corps ?

-Je… Je sais pas. Quand avez-vous trouvé ça ?

-Les experts ont fait les analyses sur la dernière série de meurtres.

-Donc j'étais déjà plus avec Jennifer…

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Hale ?

-Elle aurait quand même pas fait ça ? »

* * *

><p>« -Stilinski, vous êtes dans la lune, vous ferez deux heures avec moi ce soir.<p>

-Quoi ?! Mais-

-Continuez et vous viendrez aussi Samedi matin. »

L'hyperactif gonfla les joues d'indignation. Quelle injustice. Cette prof l'avait dans le pif. Etait-elle jalouse et au courant ?

Ca l'étonnerait vu que lui-même ne savait pas où il en était avec Derek. Il s'allongea sur son bureau et désespéra. Entre ses heures de colles et les devoirs il ne savait pas s'il pourrait avoir le temps d'essayer de parler à son père. Et de parler à Derek en catimini. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dangereux. Avouer à son père qu'il côtoyait des loups (et qu'il en aimait un) ou parler à Derek alors qu'il était censé voir personne. Il sortit à la sonnerie en évitant soigneusement ses camarades et les deux nouvelles venues qui étaient arrivées le matin même.

* * *

><p>« -Malia Hale.<p>

-Elle-même.

-Vous allez me rendre un service.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous aiderai à découvrir qui sont vos vrais parents.

-Vous m'intéressez. »

Jennifer se rapprocha.

« -Je vous ai sauvé des bois. J'attends en retour que vous… Charmiez… Par tous les moyens… Stiles Stilinski.

-Et vous me direz la vérité ?

-Oui. Quand tu auras réussi à fixer un rendez-vous galant, je te dirais le nom de ton père.

-J'ai hâte. »

La nouvelle élève sortit de la classe de sa prof, un sourire aux lèvres. La coyote était dans la course. Il fallait qu'elle harponne Stiles.


	6. Derek coupable ?

Stiles continuait d'écrire son cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Franchement ?

Il leva la tête de sa feuille et croisa le regard de Malia. Malia comment déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il était tellement à côté de la plaque depuis que Derek s'était fait arrêté… Vivement que ces deux heures de colle se finissent…

Jennifer Blake leva la tête et son regard insistant à Malia. Ca sonnait comme une menace.

En inscrivant l'élève, Jennifer avait pris soin de changer son nom de famille pour éviter que l'hyperactif qui fourre son nez partout ne découvre tout.

Ca avait été compliqué de faire accepter ça à Malia. Mais elle avait obtempéré, en bon coyote docile qu'elle était.

* * *

><p>Derek en avait plus que marre. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Le shérif le travaillait sans relâche. Il avait beau être un loup, il avait un mental solide mais pas invincible. Et on aurait dit que le shérif prenait un malin plaisir à asticoter le loup.<p>

Mais sa garde à vue se finirait le lendemain, sauf si le shérif décidait de le traduire en justice.

Derek priait pour que ça ne se fasse pas même s'il savait que le shérif aurait déjà dû le faire. Est-ce que la meute avait réussi à semer le doute ?

Le shérif regarda le jeune homme et reposa ses questions depuis le début.

Derek fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« -Shérif, on va quand même pas recommencer…

-Ecoutez Hale, on sait très bien que vous êtes impliqués jusqu'au cou…

-Ca vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'on ait voulu me piéger ?

-Qui ?

-Jennifer Blake.

-Pardon ? La prof, Jennifer Blake ?

-On a eu une aventure. Mais j'ai rompu.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez rompu avec cette femme pour être avec mon fils ?

-Alors je ne dirais rien. »

Le shérif se leva.

« -Et pourquoi Mademoiselle Blake voudrait se venger ?

-Je l'ai plaqué. Et elle a pas digéré.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Shérif, elle a dit qu'elle ferait de la vie de votre fils un enfer.

-Jusqu'à demain soir, si elle n'a pas tenté de coller mon fils ou autre, vous êtes toujours en garde à vue. »

Derek hocha la tête. Il était sûr que Stiles était déjà en colle.

* * *

><p>Stiles déposa des lasagnes aux épinards devant son père.<p>

« -Donc cette prof t'as collé ?

-Ouais.

-On dirait que la pilule passe pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Derek Hale m'a dit qu'elle avait pas digéré qu'il la plaque pour être plus proche… Avec toi. »

Stiles s'étouffa avec ses épinards.

« -Pardon ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et il m'a aussi juré qu'il était sûr que c'était Jennifer Blake qui était derrière tout ça. »

Stiles ricana. Mais il était cinglé ! Jennifer ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de tous ces meurtres !

« -Autre chose ! On a retrouvé des fioles de morphine au loft.

-Pardon ?

-Stiles, tu sais dire autre chose que « Pardon » ?

-Ouais mais là tu me scies… On a enquêté sur la disparition des médicaments mais on n'était pas sûrs que les meurtres et le vol étaient liés… Maintenant…

-Maintenant je sais que Derek est vraiment lié à tout ça. »

Stiles laissa tomber sa fourchette et prit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était pas possible !

* * *

><p>Jennifer changea le patch sur son épaule et s'injecta de la morphine. Elle voyait les Stilinski manger. Quand toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, elle entra dans la maison.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles réfléchissait dans son lit. Quand avait-il cessé de croire en Derek ?<p>

* * *

><p>Jennifer laissa pointer son nouveau visage et sortit un câble. Elle monta les escaliers lentement.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott monta par la fenêtre alors que Stiles allumait la lumière.<p>

« -Bordel Scott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que tu dises tout à ton père !

-Mais je t'ai dit que c'était mort ! Derek est coupable !

-C'est pas parce qu'ils ont trouvé de la morphine que c'est forcément de la faute à Derek.

-Mais biensûr… »

Scott s'immobilisa. Il avait entendu l'escalier grincer. Il mit la main sur la bouche à Stiles et envoya un sms à Isaac pour lui dire de monter.

Le blondinet apparut presqu'immédiatement.

« -Ton père est pas censé dormir ?

-Mon père allume les lumières, il est chez lui… »

Les loups se transformèrent. La porte de la chambre de Stiles vola en éclats.

* * *

><p>Le shérif bondit sur ses pieds. Il prit son arme et sortit de sa chambre qui était face à celle de son fils.<p>

Sa vision se brouilla quand il vit la « vérité ».

Deux hommes avec des têtes de loups. On aurait dit…

« -Scott ?

-Papa ! Baisse-toi ! »

Mais au lieu de ça, le shérif pointa son arme sur la forme qui le séparait de son fils et des deux hommes… Loups ?

« -Ne bougez-plus, face contre terre.

-Shérif… Vous m'insultez… »

Le visage défiguré, la forme tenta de se retourner mais Isaac et Scott la saisirent et l'envoyèrent valser par la fenêtre. Les deux loups poursuivirent la forme en sautant par la fenêtre.

« -Papa, je te promets de t'expliquer mais là, l'heure est grave.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Aucune… »

Stiles trébucha sur un patch de Fentanyl.

Les deux Stilinski se regardèrent.

« -Derek est innocent.

-Plus qu'innocent… »

* * *

><p>Scott et Isaac ne firent pas le poids. Ils se firent copieusement tabasser. Le shérif tira plusieurs balles qui atteignirent la forme à chaque fois mais elle ne paraissait pas affaiblie pour autant.<p>

Une flottée de papillon apparut quand Scott décida d'avertir le reste de la meute par un hurlement.

Les ailes des papillons égratignaient et blessaient Stiles qui commençait à vraiment souffrir.

* * *

><p>Derek avait plus qu'envie de sortir de cette cellule. Mais il ne pouvait pas…<p>

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

« -Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'appliquer mon plan. C'est-à-dire de tuer Stiles.

-Si tu oses le toucher…

-Je ne vais pas faire que ça… »

Et Jennifer souffla de l'aconit sur les barreaux de la nouvelle cellule.

_Fin du flash-back_

Il saisit les barreaux et se brula. Il retint un hurlement.

_Bordel… Elle m'a eu._


	7. Sortie de prison

**Hello les amis, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p>« Je te laisse en vie pour cette fois. Mais si mon plan échoue… »<p>

Stiles tenait difficilement debout alors que les blessures nombreuses mais heureusement superficielles quand les papillons se tournèrent vers cette chose… Qui disparut rapidement.

Autour de Stiles, Scott, Isaac et le shérif s'élancèrent pour s'assurer de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

« -Derek aurait dû être là. Il t'aurait protégé.

-Oui mais Derek est emprisonné.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Donc maintenant tu nous crois ?

-Maintenant qu'il y a des preuves… Oui. »

Stiles se détendit, rassuré. Derek était enfin sorti d'affaire.

* * *

><p>Malia pénétra dans l'immeuble de Jennifer Blake. Elle grimpa quelques étages et entra dans l'appartement de Jennifer qui apparut sur le pas de la porte.<p>

La coyote sursauta.

« -Il va falloir que tu accélères le plan.

-Stiles ne peut pas tomber amoureux de moi par magie.

-Je veux que tu le retire de la course.

-Quelle course ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse.

« -Si tu veux savoir qui sont tes parents… Tu as intérêt… A te dépêcher…

-Attendez… C'est pas si facile que ça…

-Je veux que Stiles soit à toi. Débrouille-toi. Mais fais en sorte qu'il ne soit plus célibataire et qu'il sorte avec toi. Bonne soirée. »

Jennifer Blake s'écarta de l'entrée de la porte pour laisser la lycéenne sortir.

* * *

><p>Mélissa passa quelques bandages sur les blessures de Stiles. Derek serait libéré dans les minutes qui venaient et Stiles avait insisté pour que Mélissa le soigne au poste.<p>

Stiles regardait furieusement vers les cellules, s'attendant à voir Derek sortir d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait qu'il lui explique tout. Que tout était lié. Par contre qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce que c'était.

Et le boulot des recherches revenait à la meute accompagnée de Deaton.

Parce que qui mieux que Deaton pourrait découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce… Truc ?

* * *

><p>Quand Jennifer se déshabilla, elle remarqua que sa douleur était revenue beaucoup trop rapidement en faisant les calculs concernant la durée de l'efficacité des différents antalgiques.<p>

Et elle vit pourquoi.

Jennifer Blake pesta. Elle avait perdu un patch. Première erreur.

Elle fit un point rapide : son nom était faux. Son ADN n'était pas dans la base de données parce qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime.

Cependant… S'ils se rendaient compte que c'était l'ADN d'une femme…

Elle saisit le vase à portée de main et le balança contre le mur.

Son plan était presque foutu maintenant que Derek pourrait sortir de prison…

* * *

><p>Derek sorti pour récupérer ses effets personnels.<p>

Quand il arriva dans le hall du poste, Stiles était en train de discuter avec Mélissa. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude et surtout blessé.

Fronçant les sourcils il fit des grands pas jusqu'à l'hyperactif.

« -Stiles, ça va ?

-Ouais… On a rencontré ce psychopathe… C'est un grand malade, j'ai failli y passer…

-Les jeunes. Dans mon bureau. »

L'intervention du shérif les ramena à la réalité. Le shérif devait savoir aujourd'hui toute la vérité sur les faits totalement hallucinants qui se déroulaient dans sa ville.

Stiles pensa pendant une seconde que ça lui permettrait d'éviter tous ces mensonges à son père. Cette histoire avait trop durée…

Derek referma la porte du bureau du shérif derrière lui.

Stiles se triturait les doigts et ne savait pas comment aborder la situation.

« Si l'un d'entre vous pouvait m'expliquer ce bordel… Scott… Ce truc… »

Derek commença à expliquer l'histoire de sa famille sans omettre un détail. Stiles nota que la voix du loup flanchait quand il parla de l'incendie du manoire.

Il s'attarda sur les chasseurs et se tourna enfin vers Stiles pour que l'hyperactif raconte à son père l'histoire de Scott.

Stiles regarda son père et inspira avant de commencer doucement. Au bout de deux phrases, le shérif fit remonter ses sourcils.

« -Tu m'as perdu… Lydia est quoi ? C'est quoi l'histoire de hiérarchie entre les loups et c'est vraiment un vétérinaire Deaton ?

-Euh… »

Stiles chercha un moyen rapide de faire comprendre à son père les choses…

Il vit l'échiquier et son sourire se fit plus franc.

Il prit les post-it toujours fourrés dans sa poche et commença à faire des annotations.

* * *

><p>Plus d'une heure plus tard, le shérif résuma la situation en quelques phrases, approuvées par Derek et son acolyte.<p>

Et à la surprise de Stiles, le shérif demanda à voir un loup transformé… A la lumière. Il semblait plutôt bien prendre la situation.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever… Le shérif était ébahit.

« Stiles si tu sors avec lui je te préviens il va y avoir des conditions. »

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive alors que Derek repris un aspect humain brusquement.

« Bon maintenant allez-vous coucher, il se fait tard. »

* * *

><p>Stiles roulait en tapotant le volant. Derek ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou pas.<p>

« -Jennifer est derrière tout ça.

-Pardon ?

-Jennifer est derrière tout ça. »

Le vibreur du téléphone de Stiles les interrompit.

« -Scott t'es sur haut parleur, je suis avec Derek, il a été libéré.

-Deaton pense que cette chose est un Darach, un druide émissaire. Deaton est le notre par exemple.

-Et Stiles, tu seras celui de la meute de Scott. »

Le silence se fit alors que Stiles n'osa pas regarder Derek. Parce que pour que Scott soit un Alpha, il fallait que Derek soit tué par Scott.

« -Et comment on s'en débarrasse ?

-C'est bien là le problème, apparemment, ce Darach a pas mal de pouvoirs…

-Oui j'en ai fait les frais merci. On fera des recherches là-dessus. »

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Stiles osa enfin aborder le sujet le plus délicat avec Derek.

« -Et… Euh… Nous ?

-Je ne sais pas Stiles… Je ne sais pas. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Stiles. Le loup voulait rentrer à pied et profiter de sa liberté. Arrivés dans sa chambre, Stiles ne tint plus et serra le loup dans ses bras.

« -Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te sortir de là…

-Je sais. »

Il se détacha du cou de l'Alpha et prit son visage en coupe.

« Peu importe la place que tu veux me laisser dans ta vie je m'en contenterai. »

Derek afficha un faible sourire.

« -C'est une mauvaise idée, tu le sais ?

-Y a que toi qui pense ça.

-Toutes mes histoires ont mal finies.

-Je ne suis pas toutes tes histoires. Et attends tu me proposes une histoire ? Pas un plan cul ?

-Stiles…

-Parce que oui… Moi je veux bien d'une histoire. Tu sais comme les contes de fée… Commençons par « il était une fois un grand méchant loup… »

-Stiles…

-Quoi ? »

Derek le plaqua au mur… Les halètements se firent ressentir. L'air venait de s'électrifier par on ne sait quel miracle. Le gémissement de Stiles firent exploser toutes les barrières de la conscience de Derek… Qui déchira littéralement les vêtements de l'adolescent qui prit un air choqué.


	8. Arrangement entre Jennifer et Derek

« Derek ? »

Les yeux rouges et les crocs montraient que le loup se transformait et perdait le contrôle. Trop d'excitation ?

« Derek ? »

Une main puissante saisit le cou de l'hyperactif qui commença à suffoquer.

« Der… »

Il sentit les dents contre sa jugulaire et ferma les yeux. Le ronronnement lupin le rassura un peu mais la « victime » ne savait toujours pas s'il était en sécurité. Ou pas.

La main du lycaon se retira et Stiles reprit une goulée d'air aussitôt.

« Mais ça va pas ! T'es cinglé ! T'aurais pu me tuer ! »

Toujours sans réponse du loup, l'hyperactif décida de provoquer sa colère pour le faire redevenir humain et trouva sa batte de baseball alors qu'il tendait la main.

_Désolé mec… Tu me pardonneras un jour…_

Et en regardant les yeux rouges, vides de toute expression humaine, Stiles frappa le loup à l'aide de sa main gauche, qui tituba.

« Stiles ! »

Derek redevint humain en une fraction de seconde.

« T'as failli me tuer, imbécile !

-Quoi ?

-T'as perdu le contrôle ! »

L'alpha admira la vue. Stiles, en sous-vêtements et chaussures, des lanières de vêtements aux pieds.

« Ça craint. »

L'hyperactif le regarda la bouche ouverte.

« T'es un grand malade !

-Stiles.

-T'aurais pu me tuer et tu me dis simplement « Ça craint ! » ! Mais tu te rends pas compte ! T'as failli me bouffer tout cru là ! Genre tout de suite ! Genre t'as failli me bouffer tout de suite maintenant ! Ça aurait été Peter j'aurais même pas été étonné. Mais toi ! Tu te transformes en loup et tu fais valser mon sweat rouge préféré ! Je sais que la prison c'est pas l'idéal pour un loup mais… Merde ! »

Derek le regardait toujours avec cet air grognon et sa poker face internationale. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus le plus jeune.

« Mais dis quelque chose ! On était censé parler avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle !

-Tu sais déjà ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

-Et c'est le fait que j'ai insisté qui t'as fait perdre le contrôle ?

-Non, c'est ton gémissement.

-Ok, je gémirais plus. »

Le loup roula les yeux.

* * *

><p>Jennifer s'avança vers le loft. Elle savait que son propriétaire avait été libéré. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.<p>

Mais le loft était vide. Personne.

La brune décida de s'assoir et d'attendre le retour de son ex-petit ami.

* * *

><p>« Je vais rentrer et te laisser.<p>

-Derek… Dis-moi juste ce qu'on est, tous les deux. Amis… Amants ? Petits amis ?

-On est… Je sais pas.

-Alors ne reviens pas avant de savoir. »

Stiles se retourna sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant vers son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur les émissaires.

L'Alpha se retourna et sortit de la maison des Stilinski pour se rendre au le loft.

* * *

><p>Scott regarda son amant et sourit en l'embrassant dans cou.<p>

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Stiles, je vais demander à Lydia de lui organiser une fête.

-Pour en profiter pleinement il faudrait qu'on arrête ce psychopathe d'abord, non ?

-Oui. »

Ils étaient rapidement rentrés de la boutique du vétérinaire pour continuer les recherches et ils étaient en train de patrouiller pour vérifier que personne n'était en danger. Mais le duo ne trouvait rien.

Ce qui avait le don d'agacer Scott.

« Derek vient de m'envoyer un message. Il pense que la prof d'anglais est… Quoi ?

-Attends, mademoiselle Blake ?

-C'est juste pas possible…

-Apparemment ça l'est quand même…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Derek l'a plaqué.

-Ah. Je te promets que si tu me plaques, je ne me vengerais pas comme ça. Je te tuerais à la place d'essayer de tuer tout ce qui bouge.

-C'est rassurant. Merci Isaac. »

Revenant sur leurs pas, ils se dirigèrent vers la moto du futur Alpha et se dirigèrent vers le loft.

* * *

><p>Derek s'arrêta devant la porte en fer. Il sentait une odeur familière.<p>

« Jennifer.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

-Quoi ?

-Reviens avec moi et je te promets… De ne pas tuer Stiles et toute ta meute. »

* * *

><p>Stiles continuait ses recherches quand il reçut un appel d'un numéro inconnu.<p>

« Allô ?

-Salut Stiles, c'est Malia !

-Ah salut ! Ça va ?

-Oui… Enfin non… J'ai un problème avec le devoir de maths… Tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Bien sûr, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui ! »

Comme l'hyperactif ne trouvait rien de plus que ce que Deaton leur avait confié sur les émissaires, il se dit qu'une petite pause ne ferait pas de mal. En plus, il n'avait pas touché à ses devoirs du weekend.

Quand le cadet ouvrit son agenda, l'adolescent se rendit compte que son anniversaire était dans moins de deux semaines.

Il fallait qu'il fasse une super fête ! Il allait avoir 18 ans tout de même !

Le jeune homme composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie :

« Hey Lydia ! Il me faudrait une idée de fête pour mon anniversaire !

-Ça tombe bien ! J'allais te proposer de faire ça chez moi !

-Tu t'occupes de tout alors !

-Oui ! En espérant que ce psychopathe d'émissaire soit mort avant.

-Pas faux. Bon je vais bosser avec Malia. A tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

><p>Lydia raccrocha. Malia et Stiles ? Il s'intéressait à la petite nouvelle ? Mais… Il n'était pas censé être totalement et éperdument amoureux de Derek ?<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'Aiden se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Un problème ?

-Stiles va réviser avec Malia.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors… C'est la petite nouvelle… Il y a un psychopathe dehors et il va réviser avec une nana.

-Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'une pause ! »

La rousse avait des doutes mais ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Derek regarda Jennifer Blake dans les yeux. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Il suffisait qu'il soit avec la brune assez longtemps pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen de la mettre hors de nuire.<p>

Mais ils ne devraient pas savoir qu'il copinait avec l'ennemi. Surtout pas Stiles. Surtout pas lui. Inspirant, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas ?

-Non. Je le laisserai en vie. »

Le loup embrassa doucement l'émissaire.

* * *

><p>Scott et Isaac montèrent les marches en plaisantant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte du loft. L'odeur. Il y avait une deuxième odeur. Celle de leur professeur. Paniqué, le couple ouvrit la porte de fer pour découvrir Derek en train d'embrasser Jennifer Blake. Scott était littéralement bouche-bée.<p> 


End file.
